Government of the Republic of Atlion
Federal government Executive branch The current President of the Republic of Atlion is User:Woogers, elected in June 2012, with his first term ending in June 2013. Candidates may begin campaigning in April 2013. The Vice President of the Republic is yet to be nominated by the President. There exist twelve federal cabinet-level departments, each led by a secretary. The Cabinet of Atlion is composed as follows: *'Department of Agriculture and Natural Resources' - Secretary *'Department of Culture and Science' - Secretary *'Department of Education' - Secretary *'Department of Energy' - Secretary Soledad Campos *'Department of Finance' - Secretary *'Department of Education' - Secretary *'Department of Foreign Affairs' - Secretary Xiong Huang *'Department of Health' - Secretary *'Department of the Interior' - Secretary Kun Shan *'Department of Justice' - Secretary (Attorney General) Thomas Dunwall *'Department of National Defense' - Secretary Xiao Lian *'Department of Trade and Commerce' - Secretary W. James Rice *'Department of Transport' - Secretary Neal Johnson Legislative branch The Senate is the unicameral legislature of the Republic of Atlion, and consists of X amount of members, which are called Senators, Representatives or Congresspersons. The current Speaker of Senate is Herp Derpenstein. Judicial branch The Courts of Atlion collectively make up the judicial branch of the federal government. The Supreme Court of Atlion, led by Chief Justice Please Nominate, is the highest court in the Republic. State governments Athens Atlantia Broker The State of Broker has a somewhat centralized government established by the Constitution of Broker. One unified police force exists, the Broker State Police Department. The Broker State Legislature, which consists of 50 legislators, is the law-making body for Broker after the national Senate. Legislators are elected by popular vote, two for each county or independent municipality. The Courts of Broker is the judicial branch of the state government, and mostly consists of the Supreme Court and the Superior Court respectively. The Governor is the de facto leader of the state and is elected every five years by popular vote. Edwardsland Intima New Holland The Province of New Holland is governed by the Constitution of New Holland adopted in 1974. The executive branch is exercised by the Commissioner every four years by popular vote and no have term limits. The legislature is the unicameral General-States of New Holland, which consists of 50 members who are elected by proportional representation to serve four-year terms. The Court of Appeals of New Holland is the judicial branch. And the New Holland Provincial Police provides law enforcement in the state. New Welland Valenmark The State of Valenmark is governed by the Constitution of Valenmark, which establishes a unicameral legislature, known as the Valenmarker Assembly. It currently consists of 93 seats, with representatives elected by popular vote from single-member voting constituencies (SMVC). The head of the state government is the Governor, who is elected by popular vote to a four-year term in office. The Courts of Valenmark are the judicial branch of the state government, and consist of a State Supreme Court, Courts of Appeal, County Courts, and Municipal Courts. The xxx-member Valenmark State Police force provides law enforcement throughout the state. Vlorast Territories National Capital Region The National Capital Region's founding document is the National Capital Act of 1800. It lays out the ability for the city of Luminaire and the surrounding area, designated as the National Capital Region, and divided into counties, to form a regional government, consisting of the heads of state of the counties. See also * * Category:Atlion